Seamus Dun
Seamus Dun is a character from the Medieval game universe, though he did not appear in the game itself. He acts as the bookkeeper for House Stallion after Kirin Mao moves to Medieville. Category:Medieval charactersCategory:House StallionCategory:Non-game characters Backstory Seamus was born the youngest son of Lord Cohen Dun, in the coastal Bernian town of Jennet. As a boy he had a cheerful disposition, on which would follow him throughout his life. His father died when Seamus was only eleven, killed by pirates attacking Jennet. Subsequently, Seamus' older brother Aaron took over as lord of Jennet. Having been so young when his father died, Seamus was more or less raised by his siblings; Aaron, Eleanor, Theodore, and Aaron's wife Stephanie. Seamus and his siblings were very close, despite them often being busy with the running of the estate. It became clear as time went on that Seamus suffered somewhat from social anxiety, particularly in situations that were diplomatically charged. When confronted with a formal banquet or party Seamus would freeze up, stammer badly, and occasionally run away outright. He was perfectly friendly and outgoing in casual settings, but the trappings of noble society terrified him. His siblings eventually stopped asking him to attend these events, allowing him instead to read or study in a quiet place for their duration. Being the only noble child in Jennet, and longing for the company of other children his own age, Seamus often went out into the city to play with commoner kids. Growing up he never had much care for his rank, and wasn't bothered in particular if a peasant addressed him casually. As a teenager Seamus discovered that he was bisexual, and this unconcern for his nobility led him to gamely have a go at flirting and dating some of the people in the city- though his efforts were clumsy at best and embarrassing at worst. Eventually, when he was around nineteen or twenty, Seamus gave up trying to flirt- everyone in Jennet knew exactly who he was and was either too intimidated by his rank to want to try, or knew exactly what kind of dope he was and weren't' interested. For most of his life Seamus had a strong fondness for math. He excelled in all of his mathematical tutoring sessions, and when they concluded he begged for a more advanced tutor to take his education further. As a teenager he often when down to the Jennet docks and helped to tally their accounts or cross-check their ledgers. As he got older, and longed for some productive adult work to do, he tried doing the same at Dun Manor. However his help wasn't really needed, as the Duns had a very talented and efficient bookkeeper and Seamus was mostly just in the way. The youngest of the Dun siblings very quickly grew bored and frustrated with his life of privilege without responsibility, a ward of his older siblings who had no productive tasks to pay them back for caring for him. Then, shortly after the grand duke of House Stallion returned from a trip to Medieville for the king's funeral, word reached Jennet that the Stallions were looking to hire a new bookkeeper... Appearances *A Rocky Start - Part Two - An eleven year old Seamus appears alongside his brothers Theodore and Aaron, trying to cope with the sudden dramatic changes in his life in the wake of his father's death. *A Rocky Start - Part Four - Seamus overhears Aaron talking to his sister Eleanor about her betrothal to the heir of House Bay. Seamus objects to losing his sister so soon after losing his father, but the older Duns are eventually able to comfort him and talk him around. *To Challenge the Mountain - Seamus, fifteen here, goes on a hunting trip with his older brothers to celebrate Theo's induction as the official Master of the Hunt for House Dun. However, when Theo reveals that he intends to take an ancient trial and attempt to kill a wolf with his bare hands, Seamus is understandably distressed. *In the Night, the Bookkeeper Missed Dinner Again - Seamus' siblings have put his name forward as a potential new bookkeeper for House Stallion, the ruling house of Bern. Against all odds, Seamus has made the short list, and been invited to the Bernian capital of Destrier for a job interview. He is nervous, but manages to secure the position- and discovers a previously unrealized penchant for overworking. *Bachelor Party - Bernian Style - Seamus has made friends with two Stallion knights, Sir Hector Guinne and Sir Lindsey Burns. The three of them go out on a pub crawl to celebrate Hector's coming marriage to the Stallion heir, Isabelle. Drunken shenanigans ensue. Roleplay between Shinko and Celestial. *Tea for Two - Seamus attends Hector and Isabelle's wedding, and while there he meets and befriends Ambrose Stallion, the younger brother of his employer. *Birthright of the Baroness - It's been a little over a year since Seamus was hired to work as the Stallion bookkeeper, and as of yet his relationship with the family that employs him is strictly a professional one. He is rather surprised, then, when the Stallion lord's granddaughter Lucinda approaches him to ask a personal favor. Roleplay between Shinko and Kristykimmy. Personality Seamus is generally a cheerful man, who loves meeting new people and making friends. He is incredibly enthusiastic about life in general, a zest which can occasionally intimidate people despite his good intentions. He is sometimes absentminded, easily losing track of time or forgetting what he was supposed to be doing when he goes out somewhere. Somewhat symptomatic of his, he has a bad habit of overworking, staying at his bookkeeping far past when his shift is supposed to actually end and even missing meals. This is met with good humor by most of his coworkers, and the other castle servants have simply taken to bringing up leftovers for him when he fails to arrive at dinner- and teasing him about it, to his chagrin. Where Seamus is lively and outgoing in casual settings, he is stiff and terrified in formal ones. Professional discussions make him extremely nervous, and diplomatically charged events outright terrify him. He becomes extremely stiff and quite in these situations, hovering about the edge of the room and trying to avoid interaction. He will readily admit to this, and after a while the Stallions learned his temperament and respect his wishes not to be involved in such things. AUs Countryswap Crossover Seamus was originally created specifically for this AU. Seamus' general open, friendly nature made the Countryswap version of Sieg attach to him quickly and thoroughly, unaware that his new friend was actually a noble. Seamus started teaching Sieg basic math, such as how to count and how to add simple sums. He also encouraged Sieg to come out of his shell more and explore his new world. Their friendship faltered somewhat when Sieg finally learned that Seamus was a noble and became instinctively afraid of him. However, Seamus honest and friendly overtures won Sieg over again, and the two of them remain good friends. Relationships Hector Guinne During the months leading up to the wedding of the knight Hector Guinne and Isabelle Stallion, Seamus found himself with an inordinate amount of work on his plate. Weddings are expensive affairs, after all, and that means a lot of bookkeeping. Being somewhat prone to overworking to begin with, Seamus pushed himself to the brink of a full on breakdown more than once while trying to do the work of preparing for the wedding as well as his ordinary accounting. His critical stress levels were eventually called to the attention of the groom to be. Horrified, the eternally affable Hector insinuated himself into Seamus' life and started to drag him out of the book room to relax and have fun. Seamus likes Hector for his uncomplicated friendliness, loyalty, and good cheer. The two of them are good friends and regular drinking chums. Lindsey Burns Seamus met Lindsey through their mutual friend Hector. Though at first Lin had some reservations about spending much time with a nobleman, he warmed up to Seamus when the young Dun proved not to put much stock in his rank. The two of them get along quite well, enjoying having someone to talk to who is a little smarter than Hector. Lindsey has his own odd brand of affection that is normally expressed through a torrent of unapologetic snark. This can be off-putting to a lot of people, but it doesn't really faze the laid back bookkeeper much and Seamus is perfectly capable of giving as good as he gets. This gradually got him promoted from third-wheel in Hector and Lindsey's bromance to a full-fledged third musketeer. As Hector's marriage and fatherhood start to consume more and more of his time, Lindsey and Seamus even start spending time together with just the two of them. Alain Stallion Seamus is more than a little intimidated by Alain. Seamus respects the Grand Duke as his boss, and is thankful to Alain for the bookkeeper job, but is far too afraid of him to ever relate to Alain on a personal level. Lucinda Stallion -''Pending finished roleplay''- Aaron Dun Seamus looks up to his oldest brother quite a bit, and respects Aaron tremendously. Though the two of them are not as close as Seamus and Theo are due to Aaron's busy schedule, Aaron has still made it a point to try and balance his duties as lord with being a good big brother. Aaron may not be as good for boisterous fun as Theodore, but he is far smarter and an adept problem solver, so he is invariably the person Seamus turns to when he has a problem he needs practical help with. Theodore Dun Big brother and very dear friend. Eleanor Bay Only about a week after Seamus was born, his mother passed away from an infection that arose as a complication of the birth. Eleanor was about six at the time, and though she grieved deeply for her mother, she never held it against the baby brother who's birth had, in some sense, triggered it. Instead, as Seamus grew, Eleanor took him under her wing, caring for her baby brother quite as if she was his mother and not his sister. As a child, Seamus was closest to Eleanor out of anyone else in his family. He trusted her utterly, so he was thoroughly heartbroken when at age eleven he learned that Eleanor (then seventeen) was to be married off to House Bay. This loss was compounded by the still very recent death of his father at the hand of pirates. Seamus missed his sister terribly, falling into a deep depression after she left. Eventually he was able to start visiting her at her new home, but distance put strain on the relationship so that they were never quite as close as they'd been when he was a child. Still, Seamus loves "Nory" deeply, and wouldn't hesitate to turn to her for advice or a shoulder to lean on when he's upset. Emil Stallion Best friend's baby and adoptive nephew. Roslyn Stallion Woodaughter with whom he shares many cuddles and tells many mountain stories that she later uses to scandalize the Jade court by passing them on to her Corvid babies. Trivia * Seamus was originally introduced as a fill-in character for an the Countryswap Crossover AU, he was made canon with permission from the player of Alain and Ambrose Stallion. * Because of his lack of development in the AU where he was first introduced, there are some inconsistencies between that incarnation of the character and the one who appears in canon. Some of these include ** The canonical version of Seamus being paralytically afraid of talking to high ranking lords and extremely intimidated by Alain Stallion in particular, while the AU Seamus speaks to Alain frankly without evidence of anything but calm respect. ** The canonical version of Seamus being deathly afraid of horses and unwilling to ride anything bigger than a pony, while the AU version takes Countryswap!Sieg to the Stallion stables to see the massive Bernian Nobelesse with no unease or discomfort. Category:Bernians Category:Minor Nobles